


Standing With The Doctor

by Rae_Saxon



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Saxon/pseuds/Rae_Saxon
Summary: Missy and The Master have a conversation about the Doctor.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Standing With The Doctor

There once was a man dressed in black,  
'I won't stand with the Doctor', he said.  
One look to the future,  
for him, was like torture,  
as he realised she took it back.

'he's all that we hate,  
All I want to hurt and to break,  
ran with the plans that we had,  
oh, he drives me mad!  
stops me every time,  
from taking what's mine,  
Drop the pretense,  
Missy, see sense!'

She stood still and she heard,  
all the thinly veiled hurt,  
and quietly she said,  
knowing it'd make him upset,  
'He's all that we love,  
the one we swore to protect,  
ran with the plans that we had...  
Don't you remember how sad...-'

'Of course I remember!'

Can't possibly deny,  
that every time that we try,  
he stops us...-' 

'And why?

Like a fool, we build up with the goal to destroy,  
like a fool, he stumbles into our latest ploy.  
Not his skill, not his mind, god, that man is blind,  
it's us leading him every time,  
like a dance,  
just no hand in mine.'

'Look at all that he's done...-'

'Look at you!   
You burn like a sun,   
full of hate, full of rage,  
like trapped in a cage...-'

'I'm not trapped!'

'But it's true!  
His desire for you did never fade..'

'He ran away!'

'He couldn't stay!'

'You're making excuses!'

'And what are the uses,  
of the grudge that you carry,  
don't you ever get wary,  
just enough to admit,  
just enough to adjust,  
just between us,  
he's more than an adversary?'

'He's what made us, then threw us away,  
He's formed us, we were like clay,  
untouched and easy, so easy to break,  
he made us, then ran in dismay,  
ran from what he did create!'

'You live in the past.'

'You have forgiven too fast.'

'Haven't you missed him enough?'

'Can't say that I have.'

'Lying to your own face.'

'You are a disgrace.'

And in this place,  
Both at the same time,  
determined the end.

And not far away, an old man, tired and spent,  
decided he had not quite went,  
all the ways yet he could,  
seen all the worlds yet to see,  
oh, all the promises that he would,  
one day still mend.  
Time to be free!

Letting go of the past,  
a new smile on her face,  
the Doctor turned away from this place.

Never from him,  
the man dressed in black,  
who without doubt,  
planned another attack,  
little did she know  
that the last thing he said  
was 'standing with the Doctor? I wish I had.'


End file.
